Shadow
by AlanLe
Summary: Finn and Jake find out they're not just heros but find out they have a power. A power people would die for. With this power they must restore balance to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was referred to just Master. His pupils were not to question his origin or name. "Soon," he said to his pupils. "they will come". The pupils were Shadow and Spart. Shadow looked like a ninja, dressed in black. Spart looked like a sparton. He wore his armor everywhere and a spear. He never took it off except for special circumstances. "They are coming" said Master. "I feel it. When they come, exterminate them. Don't let them defeat you. You'll be 'tamed' or under their control". Shadow and Spart nodded. Exterminate…

Finn lifted one of the vials containing a potion to Princess Bubblegum. "Here" he said, handing to her. She put on the shelf. "Ok, you two stay here while I bring up one more box. And don't touch anything." she said to Finn and Jake. She left the room leaving Finn and Jake alone. Jake pointed to a blue liquid on the table as soon as she left.

"What's that?" he asked Finn.

"I don't know but PB told us not to touch it" he replied.

"C'mon man, it won't hurt. It's probably like a soda or something".

Finn stared at the fizz bubbles rising to the surface. "Yea" he said. "You're probably right."

"Then drink it!" said Jake.

Finn lowered the cup to his mouth and took a sip. "Hey, it's not bad! It takes like soda!" So he chugged it all down, but he would soon regret it. As soon as the last drop of it went down, a blue flash of light came and Finn disappeared. "Oh my glob, he's gone!" cried Jake. Just then Princess Bubblegum entered the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled. She was so angry she forgot to use the word 'fudge' as a replacement. Jake took a step back. "It's ok." He said backing away from PB. Princess Bubblegum looked at Jake with eyes that could kill. "Explain" she said dangerously.

Finn woke up in the Candy Kingdom in the exact room where he was carrying bottles for PB. "Jake?" Finn called. No one replied.

"Is this some punishment because I drank some of that soda-tasting water? Hello?"

"Jake, I hope you're not pranking me. Because I will kill you!" he hollered. But no reply came. He walked around looking for someone. He looked at his shadow for a moment. It moved! He wasn't moving and he was sure the shadow just moved. Finn cocked his head to try to see what was wrong with it when suddenly a staff came from the shadow and would've killed if he hadn't cocked his head. The figure looked like Finn but was dressed all in black. There was a white line of where his eyes were supposed to be. Does he have eyes? Finn thought.

"Yes I do but it's concealed the white line." said the figure.

He can read my thoughts? Finn thought again.

"Yes, I can. This is your inner world. The part inside you. It's like a world. I happen to inhabit your inner world. Everyone has an inner world of their own. Of course there's a central inner world where everyone can meet. I can hear your thoughts, feelings…" he said.

"Why are you here?" demanded Finn.

"My visit will be short. You will be done away with in just a few minutes."

"Done away with? I'm going to die!" said Finn.

"Before you die I have to tell you that my name is Shadow…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, I kind of persuaded Finn to taste that blue water on the table." Jake said.

"Do you know what you have done?" asked Princess Bubblegum, calming down a little.

"He now is in his inner world. I fear that there is something in him that will battle him. Something strong…" PB couldn't finish.

Jake asked, "What's an inner world?" And so PB explained it to him.

Finn was thrown back against the room's wall. He reached out for his demon blood sword and pulled it out. He parried a blow coming from Shadow. Shadow raised his sword and brought it down, creating a long gash on Finn's right shoulder. Finn had never faced an opponent as strong as this. Shadow knew his moves and Shadow perfected graceful light movements like a ninja. He twirled his pole and brought it down with a heave. Darkness followed the pole and the force was strong enough to break one of Finn's ribs. "Two weapons. A sword and a staff. That's not fair." said Finn.

"Who said anything about playing fairly?" asked Shadow. He thrust his staff into the ground and huge beams of light rose from the ground in the path where Finn was standing and the beams of light finally made its way to where Finn was standing. Finn was fried and on fire. He weakly lunged his sword at Shadow. Shadow easily sidestepped him and picked Finn up.

"I expected a little more out of you. I thought you would be stronger than others who dared face me. But no. You will end up like the others. Worthless." said Shadow. "And that sword", gesturing towards the Demon Blood sword. "You think Joshua gave that to you for nothing? You thought having that sword is cool? Well, I guess you don't know the sword's true power." I

Shadow stabbed him with his sword and dropped him to the ground. Wow… This is really the end thought Finn. All these things I have done… He awoke. Not in the Candy Kingdom or the real world but in his old house. He looked around and saw his dad, Joshua.

"Son, I gave that sword to you because of the power inside." said Joshua.

"I know. But I think I'm dead right? I mean, I see you and you're dead." said Finn.

"You are still alive. Shadow doesn't know it. Use that power invested in the sword. You are given a second chance…" and the image of Joshua faded. Finn was back in his inner world and he knew what to do. Seeing Shadow, he attacked. Shadow was surprised and fought back. Finn fought fiercer than before but was still losing. "Gotten better have you? I'll still crush you." said Shadow. Finn was stabbed in the shoulder and he staggered back. C'mon power he thought. Come to me. Shadow could hear it though. "Trying to call upon your power?" Shadow stabbed him in the left shoulder. "Now die" said Shadow.

Finn felt a twinge in his body. Yes! he thought. Shadow was suddenly parried by Finn. The Demon Sword was glowing a bright red and the hilt changed shape. Finn charged at Shadow and stabbed him in the center. Shadow exploded into blackness but Finn could still hear him. "You have tamed me. Now you will be able to use my power or let me take over. Just say Shadow…" he said. Finn was in the room in the Candy Kingdom but was not alone. Princess Bubblegum and Jake were standing. "Thank gob!" said PB. Jake had a bruised eye. "PB is very, very aggressive." Jake whispered in his ear.

"What happened?" asked PB. So Finn explained everything that had happened.

"So now you have two powers?" asked Jake.

"Yea." said Finn

"Show me."

Finn stepped back and simply said, "Shadow". A huge current engulfed Finn and when it was gone, Finn was standing there with black clothing. Finn twirled his pole, brought it down and nearly hit Jake. "Well?" asked Finn.

"Should I be saying 'Wow that's fantastic!' or 'Holy shit, holy shit, I nearly got killed'?" asked Jake.

"Both", said Finn, and laughed.

"I would keep this a secret", said PB. "We would have an advantage over enemies."

"Do you think that I could have power like yours?" asked Jake to Finn, as if he didn't hear PB.

"Um… I guess", said Finn.

"Really?" and with that, Jake took the other cup with the liquid and drank it all.

"No wait!" said Finn and PB, but it was too late. With a flash Jake was gone and into his inner world.


End file.
